Getting love from daddy
by BreakingBadFanatic21
Summary: When Francis begins to wake up at odd hours of the night he begins to hear sounds from his old man's room. One night of disgust and embarrassment soon turned into thoughts of lust and denial. Soon, Francis begins to want more than anything to get that "special kind" of love from his dear old dad. And with no one around he openly entertains it, wanting to be Hal's special boy.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN "MALCOLM IN THE MIDDLE" OR ANY OF ITS' CONCEPTS. I AM JUST A HUMBLE FANFICTIONER.**

Francis laid in his bed, waking up a tad bit early. He hated mornings like this, having to share a room with his three brothers. Reese snored like a horse, Malcolm talked in his sleep and Dewey…well, he was Dewey. It was about 7 am, the sun barely peeking out in the gradually lightening sky. He sat up, groaning in anguish. He was a 21 year old man-child, waiting to be enrolled in the military. He wasn't smart like Malcolm, nor was he athletic and gutsy like Reese, and he certainly wasn't as clever as Dewey. He felt like a failure and it seemed as if his dear old dad, Hal was the only person who understood his plight. He essentially, was the only reason why he was able to move back in.  
He stood up, walking out of the room and towards the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him and turned on the facet of the sink, then splashing water in his tired face. He was startled by a noise. He quietly walked towards the wall and put his ear up to it.  
Within a few seconds he clumsily fell back and hit his head against the sink, falling with a huge thud. "Eww…what the heck?," He asked himself, a bit dazed. "Gross. Dad is fooling around with mom," He sighed. "Death by hitting my head on a sink would be pretty ideal right about now." He said to himself, rubbing his head in pain.

He heard Hal's heavy footsteps and quickly stood up, still rubbing his sore cranium. He jumped, hearing Hal knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, everything ok in there?" He asked, very concerned.  
"Ah, yeah… I just hit my head!" Francis quickly replied.  
"Open the door, Francis." He said impatiently after a heavy sigh.  
He reluctantly did so.  
Hal wore a tight fitting t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his hair was frazzled but he was alert to check on his son. "How did you hit your head?" He inquired, grabbing Francis and examining him.  
"I..I thought I wanted to shower but I changed my mind," Francis replied dimly. "I wasn't being careful."  
Hal chuckled. "Well you bumped it good, can you think?"  
"I think so." Francis responded.  
"Follow me to the kitchen and I'll patch you up," Hal urged. "I don't want your mother worrying."  
"Okay." Francis replied, still unnerved.  
He followed his dad downstairs and watched as he clicked on all of the lights in the room. "Have a seat." Hal said, gesturing him to do so.  
Francis did so, looking around awkwardly.  
"Are you breathing okay?" Hal asked, armed with bandages, cotton balls, alcohol and band aids.  
"I hit my head, not my lung." Francis joked.  
"Actually you have two lungs," Hal corrected in a matter of fact way. "You never know," He warned. "Now let me take a look at your noggin," He instructed, standing behind Francis and examining his head. "A little bleeding but not too bad." He mused  
"Well that's a relief." Francis said with a happy sigh.  
"Hold still, I need to apply a bit of alcohol. This may sting." Hal warned, dabbing a cotton ball in the bottle of alcohol.  
Francis winced in pain as Hal rubbed the alcohol soaked cotton swap to his wound.  
"Flinching, are we?" Hal teased.  
"N-No. I'm fine." Francis retorted, still embarrassed about what caused him to clumsily injure himself.  
"You'll be enrolling in the military, you can't flinch."  
Francis smiled. "Well I'm human like you are, right?"  
"Well, sure," Hal replied, smiling back. "Just be careful next time."  
"I will," Francis assured. "Thanks!" He said, running back upstairs.  
"That boy is a weird one," Hal mused, then chuckling. "He's weird like me."

The next day…  
Francis woke up around 12pm, missing breakfast but immediately getting dressed and evacuating the house once Hal was preoccupied. He left for the mall. He lounged and people watched most of the time; fighting the urge to fall asleep in the comfortable mall chairs. All of his friends worked so hanging out was a no-go. All-in-all he was just glad to be away from the house and all the awkwardness associated with it.

At about 11pm he snuck back in the house, then lazily crawling into bed. He shuttered, hearing Hal's footsteps.  
"Francis?" He called out, knocking on his door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Umm…," Francis said awkwardly. "Sure, come in." He finally said.  
Hal walked in, sitting on the foot of Francis' bed.  
"What's wrong, dad?" He inquired, sitting up.  
Hal looked away and sighed. "Why are you avoiding me?"  
"No, dad…you have it all wrong!" Francis quickly responded. "I just like my space these days. It's not you." He said, then blushing, realizing how cliche' that sounded.  
"I get it, I just feel like we're drifting apart I guess," He smiled. "Don't mind this sentimental old man."  
"I won't ever forget about you, dad." Francis said, smiling back.  
Hal seemed a bit happier after the reassurance from his son. He stood up. "Sorry for being clingy, I just can't believe that you're all grown up." He said, walking out of the room.  
Francis blushed as he closed the door behind him. At least he was able to assure his dear old dad that he wasn't to blame; though he actually was. He fell asleep, still a bit uneasy.  
He woke up around the same time the next morning, like clock work. He had to pee but he wasn't sure if the vicinity around the bathroom was safe. He decided to run in and run out. He sprinted the bathroom and relieved himself. He froze. Their it was again. He discreetly put the seat down and put his ear to the wall once again.  
"They're doing it again." He whispered, still freaked out. He could hear Hal. He wanted to walk away from the wall and go back to bed but he couldn't there was something about how his dad sounded.  
A part of him wanted to get hurt again so Hal could rush to his aid.  
He looked down in dismay as he felt his cock come to life. He felt disgusting, he was hard for his dad. No, it couldn't be. Guys randomly would get erections from time to time, right? Who's to say that Hal is the source of that? He himself hadn't had sex in a while, just thinking about anyone enjoying it would send him off.  
He reluctantly reached into his pajama pants and began to stroke his stiffening hard-on. Hal was pretty hot. He was middle-aged and zany, with the mind of a 12 year old most of the time. He was dense but reliable, impartial, loving each brother the same. But shit, he was hot making those noises. "Think of hot girls," Francis whispered to himself. "Milfs.," His mind went blank, instantly tuning back into his dad's lovemaking sounds. "No," He scolded. "Don't think at all."  
He leaned against the wall as he continued stroking his cock. He closed his eyes, his breathing quickening. He couldn't resist thinking about his horny father fucking. He contained his audible sounds of pleasure as he jerked off to the sound of his father. He felt so dirty leaning against the bathroom wall but it felt so good to touch himself and to hear his father doing it again. Obviously his mother did nothing for him.  
He had idolized Hal and was now enthralled with him sexually. "Yeah…" He said with a sigh, feeling the urge to cum within minutes of stroking his painfully swollen cock. He was so horny he couldn't see straight and gritted his teeth as he felt himself cumming, spraying the manila-colored wall with his thick man creme. He sighed, attempting to catch his breath; then cleaning up his mess.  
The first time hearing him was disgusting, but the 2nd time was pure bliss. His 21 year old cock probably couldn't tell the difference. He did his walk of shame, falling back into bed and wrapping the covers around him tightly. He was glad to be drifting back to sleep.

The next day…  
Francis couldn't look at his dad the same. He was a bit more withdrawn and the fact that Lois was going away with Malcolm, Reese and Dewey to a mother and son convention for the next 3 weeks. Francis could be called to the military any moment so he couldn't leave the state. Him and Hal would be alone. That freaked him out.  
After a small conversation at breakfast, Francis vacated the house until late into the night, then retiring; despite Hal's anguish. At least he had the room to himself. He sighed in relief and fell asleep, hoping to do the same thing tomorrow.  
After waking up and having breakfast he left the home once again. He sighed, he couldn't hang out in the mall forever. For one that would get boring, and 2, he couldn't keep avoiding his father.  
Hal walked around the empty house, sighing. He felt lonely these days, not only was Lois, Malcolm, Dewey and Reese gone; but Francis seemed to be drifting away from his old man too. Francis has been getting home later and later it seemed; but he is a twenty-one year old young man. He remembered when he was his age but still, he felt a bit left behind. He decided to just sit around in his undies and watch re-runs of "I love Lucy" while drowning his loneliness in mint chocolate chip ice creme.

At about 1am Francis walked through the door, he was surprised to see his dad in his underwear, sprawled out on the couch. He was always a heavy sleeper. Shit, why did he have to lounge around in his underwear tonight? Though his father was a tad out of shape he made up with it for his humor, niceness and good-heartedness. He really wanted to be a man like him, but at the same time he felt a sinful ache for his father. How could he be so blissfully tempting and not know it?  
He wanted to reach out and touch his father, to take his cock in his hands; to feel him in his mouth. He became aroused just looking at him, thinking about touching him.  
He sighed. "I need to go to bed." He said, tension in his voice as he walked past him; then falling into bed.  
He woke up around 6 am this time, walking into the bathroom. Glad he didn't have to hear Hal. However, after using the bathroom and washing his hands he was shocked to hear him again. Lois wasn't around so that meant he was- -  
He stealthily walked out of the bathroom and put his ear to Hal and Lois's master bedroom. He could hear Hal nicely now. He sounded hot, in Francis's dismay he realized that he liked it as he played with his own hard dick through his pajama pants. With a turn of bad luck the door slid open on its' own and he saw his dad with his pants down and with his long, thick cock in his hand. And he saw him. He stammered, pulling his pants up; embarrassed.  
"Francis," He scowled. "What are you doing?!"  
"I…I…," He sighed. "I don't know. I just heard you and I- -"  
"You what?" Hal pressed, then pausing  
"And I liked it." Francis confessed, not wanting to lie to his dad anymore.  
Hal's eyes widened.  
"For the past couple of nights I heard you and mom," He went on. "I fell and bumped my head because I heard you, I was embarrassed but tonight I realized that I like it. That's why I've been avoiding you."  
Hal was shocked and unnerved but he wasn't really mad with his curious son. In a way he reminded him of himself.  
"Well you're mistaken," He replied blandly. "Me and your mom haven't had sex in about 2 years now."  
"You mean you've been…?" The wheels in Francis' mind began to turn. Hal jerked off during the early morning hours, his mother must have been neglecting him sexually.  
"Yeah."  
"Well why don't you let me help?" He solicited.  
Hal chuckled. ""Help me with what?"  
"You haven't had sex in a while, right?"  
"Do you know what you're asking me, as my son?" Hal asked, mortified.  
"Yes." He replied, walking into the room and towards his dad.  
He was silent as he watched Francis move lustily towards him. He knew that look, hell, he had that look before. He sighed, standing up and looking down at his lively son. "You don't know what you're saying."  
Francis smirked, running his hand down his father's bare chest. "I think I do."  
"No." Hal scolded, slapping his hand away. However, to his dismay the bullheaded Francis was not deterred, placing his hand back on his father's chest, his fingers grazing his nipple.  
He watched as Hal's chest heaved and expanded. He looked down at him. "Son, stop this." He warned, stepping back from him.  
Francis matched his step and planted a kiss on the side of his mouth. Hal was shocked, feeling his body react positively to the gesture. His son was as wily as he was in his youth, oozing sex towards him.  
"Dad." He whined, feeling on his warm chest with both hands.  
"Go to your room, Francis."  
"No." He protested. "I'm a man, 21."  
"But I'm still your father." Hal chided.  
He looked down at the bulging entrance of his sweatpants. "Well how come you're hard then?"  
"Do I need to ground you?"  
Francis laughed at Hal's ill-fated attempt to put out his desire; but the hard-headed Francis wouldn't take no for an answer, not even from his own father.  
"Go to your room." He repeated with bite in his voice. The once easy, going and oblivious Hal was gone. He was aware of his son's desires and intentions and was worried.  
"Nope," Francis teased, reaching into his father's pants and massaging his cock. He was rock hard to his delight. Hal instinctively moved his hips against Francis's hand as he continued fondling his cock. "See, you're just as perverted as me, dad. Admit it," He pressed. "So desperate for pleasure that you'd jerk off while mom was sleeping, not caring if one of your sons happened to be walking around," He continued. "I could hear you through the walls and it made me crazy, I don't know why." He eased in and kissed his father, his lips were so soft, the taste of his mouth musky and tart.  
"You need a girlfriend." Hal retorted, breaking the kiss.  
"No," He protested. "I need my father to be there for me in every way!"  
"I convinced your mother to let you come back, didn't I? " He asked, his voice stressed.  
"Yes, and I'm glad that you vouched for me," He replied, grateful for his generosity and willingness to give him another chance to be in the family. "But I have other ideas now."  
"Seducing your father?"  
"Well it seems to be working." He said touching the outline of the opening of his pants, he rubbed and stroked it through the thin fabric. His cock was so hard and rigid, he could see the outline of it through his pants. It was such a sight to see, now Francis wanted to feel it.  
"Don't do this." Hal begged, his voice hoarse.  
"Or what?"  
"Or I might have to fuck my eldest son." He said, his voice dark.  
Francis was 21 now. He wasn't like Malcolm and the other boys. He figured that he'd raise all of his boys to be upstanding and just…well to a certain extent. Everyone had their faults and limitations. This must have been one of his many limitations.  
"Dad," Francis groaned. "I want you to." He proclaimed.  
"Do you realize how bad this is?" He asked, taking his son's handsome face in his hands.  
"Yes, but I don't care," He retorted, breaking from his grasp, then kneeling down and eying his father's hard cock. He wouldn't necessarily call himself gay but he wanted to show some love for his father. "So let me give you something that you haven't had in 2 years." He said, pulling his pants down, getting an eyeful of his dad's hard cock.  
Hal looked down and watched as his wily son touched, caressed and played with his dick. His hands did feel good, were soft. Mainly because he hadn't held a job in so long to gain roughness in his hands. He was just touching it. Yeah, touching it is okay.  
"What are you planning to do?" Hal asked, his voice strained with his reluctant arousal.  
"What else, dad?," Francis inquired, looking up at him. "I want to suck your cock," He said, teasing his hard dick through his pants with his tongue. "Then I want you to be a good father and fuck me like you said you would."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Hal was confused but in dire need to be satisfied. His son was on his knees, wanting him in the worst and most sinful way. No one was around, and wouldn't be for a few weeks.  
"Son," Hal said, his voice sounding needy. "If we do this there's not turning back."  
" I know," Francis replied, pushing him on the bed and kneeling down towards his lap as he sat back up to meet him. "That just means that you can do things with me that you haven't done with my brothers." He said with a cheeky grin as he pulled his father's pants down.  
Hal grunted in surprise and anticipation as his hard cock sprung free.  
"Wow, dad," Francis said in surprise. "You have such a big cock."  
Hal closed his eyes, forcing Francis' face to it. "Then suck my big cock, then." He commanded.

Immediately Francis wrapped his eager mouth around his daddy's monster cock, barely able to take him in all the way. "Yeah, son…that's it," He panted, watching his cock go in and out of his son's mouth. "Suck it good for your dad," He demanded, his voice hoarse and strained as he pushed his head down further, wanting him to take every inch. Francis, despite not having any experience at fellatio was a trooper, relaxing his throat muscles and swallowing all 9 inches. "That feels great." Hal praised, rubbing his fingers through his obedient boy's hair. He began moving his hips, plowing into Francis' giving mouth with each jagged breath.  
It felt good to pleasure his dad, apparently he was as horny and needy as he was. No sex for 2 years would certainly do it to a married man.  
He could feel Hal's cock twitch and soon he tasted a tongue full of pre-cum as he kept plowing into his mouth.

He tasted salty and musky; but he loved every drop of it because it came from his loving father. "You taste so good, daddy." He stroked the base of his hard shaft and played with his tensing balls, then alternating between mouth action, stroking, and licking the whole length of his cock.  
"Holy fuck that feels good," Hal grunted, moving his hips; the last shred of his inhibition disappearing. Francis took him in and out of his mouth, tightening his lips around his cock as he licked the underside of his hard dick as it entered and exited his moist mouth. "I'll give you some of my hot cum to taste in a few minutes." He grunted, throwing back his head and clenching his sheets.  
"I want it, dad," Francis whined, licking and sucking at his cock hard. "I want to know what you taste like."  
Hal's eldest son must have had the right touch; or mouth. He was going crazy with pleasure, a pleasure he didn't even know from his wife.  
He continued pleasuring Hal with his mouth, gradually bringing him closer to the point of no return.  
His hips kept up a steady rhythm as Francis continued sucking his cock. "Oh yeah…," He grunted. "Yeah, son…that's it," He urged. "I want to cum in your mouth and see you swallow it for me."  
"I'll take it all for you, daddy." Francis said as he continued sucking on his cock. He could hear his harsh breathing accelerate; and could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

Hal arched his back and groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. "I'm going to come now, son!" He breathed, feeling his frenzied release.

Francis dutifully swallowed his cock, then tasting his dad's warm love creme hitting the back of his throat.

He held his obedient son's head in place and he emptied himself. He sighed, releasing him and looking down at him.

"You taste so good, dad." He mused.

"You can have it anytime you want, our secret."

Francis grinned happily.

"Come here son," He said, lifting him up. "I came, so now it's your turn."

He smiled. "I'm okay, I just wanted to taste you."

"Hmm?" Hal asked, perplexed.

"Plus next time, I want you inside me," He replied, winking back at his blushing father. He stood up, then leaning down to kiss him. "Goodnight." He said, walking out of the room.

Hal sat on the bed, his legs spread apart; exhausted and a bit embarrassed. He wondered if he was dreaming, his son actually sucked him off. And he enjoyed it, they both enjoyed it. He realized what a terrible thing that he had just done, but it felt so good. He was basically seduced by his son, succumbed to his advances and came like he never had before. Francis wanted him to fuck him next time. Oral sex was one thing, but full-on ass pounding? He wasn't so sure of that. He caught him at a weak moment. And that couldn't happen again.


End file.
